Les Misérables
by Haven Lower
Summary: Je traînais dans les rues. C'est quand je suis entrée dans cet orphelinat abandonné, que je crois que tout a réellement changé pour moi. Il y avait d'abord Lui, leader d'un groupe de clodos jeunes et rêveurs de liberté. Le bonheur passait de mains en mains, trainassant dans une bouteille de Vodka. J'étais Haruno Sakura et fille d'un chef d'entreprise décédé.


**Jaune. Noir. Rose.**

**« Chaque jour, je cherche quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent, parfois j'arrive à trouver un bout de sandwich pas terminé si j'ai de la chance. Mais parfois, cela dure pendant des jours sans manger, l'ennuie, la solitude et le froid sont mes plus grands ennemis. Et ça glace le sang. »**

Je longe les rues, en quête de nourriture. Mon t-shirt est poisseux et me colle à la peau, de même pour mon jean délavé. Mes pieds me font mal. Mais je continue de marcher, parce que mon ventre me fait mal, parce que j'ai faim et que je dois survivre. Un grand fast-food se trouve devant moi, je n'ai même pas l'argent nécessaire pour me payer une frite, en faîte j'ai rien. Je contourne le restaurant et me faufile dans la petite ruelle derrière. De grosses bennes à ordures s'y trouvent. Une odeur nauséabonde flotte dans l'air mais je n'y fait pas attention et je commence à chercher désespérément un burger pas fini. Je me souviens que quand j'étais encore sous les ordres de la loi, on me disait que gâcher était mal. Que je devais être heureuse d'avoir quelque chose dans mon assiette et que je devrais en profiter au lieu de tout jeter dans la poubelle. Que de nombreuses personnes n'avaient pas ma chance. Mais je pense que le gaspillage est bien. Parce que comme ça, des personnes comme moi peuvent manger. Mes professeurs n'avaient-ils jamais envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il y avait des personnes comme moi qui meurent de faim dans la rue ?

Bande d'égoïstes.

Je prends un soda, j'ouvre et y bois le contenu. Du coca', dégueu'. Je jette le gobelet et fourre profondément ma tête dans la benne, pensant qu'il y a sûrement quelque chose de mangeable. Quand je sors de la ruelle, je me sens déjà mieux. J'ai eus de la chance, j'ai réussi à trouver un cheese burger, il y avait certes une sauce toute gluante mais je pense que si je fais ma princesse, je ne pourrai pas survivre en étant aussi chipoteuse. Quand j'avance, les personnes s'écartent et me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre. Parce que je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne suis pas propre, avec des vêtements propres et qui sentent bons, et alors ? Qui a dit que tous le monde devrait être pareil ? Personne, alors foutez-moi la paix. Le ciel est sombre, quelques étoiles y logent, ils clignotent. J'ai toujours adoré l'hiver, il fait froid, oui. Mais parce qu'en été, 'faut attendre dix plombs pour qu'on puisse voir le ciel. Parce que je déteste la lumière, elle me dévoile aux yeux de tous, et je me sens encore moins en sécurité.

_Je vous emmerde.

Personne ne bronche. Et je me rappelle qu'avec ma posture sociale actuelle , je ne pourrai pas détruire leurs vies. Je penche la tête un peu à gauche, et regarde sur le portable d'une lycéenne. Il est vingt-deux heures trente. La lycéenne fronce les sourcils et s'écarte de moi avant de murmurer quelque chose à son petit-ami. Le couple s'éloigne de moi. Je les emmerde fort tout en leur adressant un merveilleux doigt d'honneur avec mon sourire le plus hypocrite qui soit. Tout d'un coup, on me prend le bras brusquement et je me retourne, main en l'air, prête à démonter la tête de n'importe qui.

_Putain, Sakura ? C'est toi ?

Sakura. C'est vrai, c'était mon nom avant, celui que mes parents ont décidé de me donner. Ça me donne la nausée, j'ai toujours haïs ce nom, trop rose, trop délicat. Tous le contraire de moi. Je lève le regard et le vois. Mon cœur décide de jouer aux montagnes russes sans moi, puis il cogne comme un forcené contre ma poitrine. Il est resté le même, ses cheveux aussi blonds que jamais, des yeux bleus... Il est beau, comme il a toujours été. Soudain, ça fait tilt dans ma tête. C'est Naruto et moi, je ne suis plus Sakura.

_Veuillez ne pas m'adressez la parole alors que nous ne nous connaissons pas, je crache.

Il ouvre grand les yeux et je prends cet instant d'inattention pour partir en courant. J'ai les joues qui brûlent, mes mains sont moites et j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je m'abstiens, je ne dois pas regretter mon ancienne vie. Oui, c'était mon copain, celui avec qui ma première fois est passée emportant mon premier baiser avec mais aussi celui qui est parti rejoindre cette pute de Hyûga. Une grosse pute, une hypocrite aussi, elle me détruisait avec son putain de visage d'ange et ses tenues de princesse. Elle m'a tout enlevé. Jusqu'au dernier sou de l'entreprise de mon père. Celui avec lequel ma mère pouvait vivre, celui qui nous garantissait opulence et bonheur pour le restant de nos vies. Mais il a fallut qu'elle soit là. Hinata Hyûga est la pire des salopes que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Je la hais. Parce que tout est de sa faute, parce que c'est sa faute si ma mère est morte, parce que c'est sa faute si mon père a commis ce suicide de mes deux. Je la hais. Parce que c'est elle et que partout où je la regarde, elle est meilleure que moi, plus belle, mieux foutue, plus intelligente... Meilleure en tout, belle à en arracher les yeux, cette boule d'ange me donne la gerbe et quand je la vois, je n'ai qu'une envie. Lui saccager le visage, la rendre ignoble, lui donner juste un défaut sur sa petite personne.

En marchant toujours, je sens les larmes couler. Je déteste pleurer, ça me rend faible aux yeux du monde, et je déteste ça. La crasse sur mon visage coule avec cette eau salée. Je me sens sale. Pas parce que je suis recouverte de merde, mais parce que je porte sur moi les souvenirs d'une famille qui n'a plus lieu d'être, je porte sur mon dos le poids de plusieurs années de gâchées. C'est ma faute aussi. C'est ma faute si cette pute s'en ait prise à ma famille. Je porte la mort de mes parents, et leur sang couvre mon corps de toute une décennie de crasse. Ma famille a travaillé dur pour cette entreprise, et quand enfin tout va pour le mieux. Je sors avec la convoitise de l'héritière des Hyûga.

Au final, la plus grosse pute, c'est moi.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'arrive devant une grande bâtisse. Celle-ci est couverte de divers graffitis plus provocants les uns que les autres, j'en vois un avec le visage ravagé par la crasse, comme moi. Les fenêtres tombent en débris et me laissent le loisir d'admirer l'intérieur. Plus je continue d'inspecter, plus je sens l'inquiétude monter. Ce bâtiment en ruine me fout des frissons dans tout le corps. Mais, je ne sais pas, j'avance toujours. Mes pieds crissent sur le parquet quand j'entre et une fumée désagréable vient chatouiller mes narines. Ça sent la drogue comme moi je sens la merde. Bon, j'arrête de me rabaisser. Je sursaute en poussant un cri de terreur quand une souris passe derrière moi. À chacun de mes pas, le bois émit un bruit douteux, je suis sûre et certaine qu'il y a quelque chose sous le parquet. La lune éclaire juste ce qu'il faut, mon ombre bouge et frémit par moment, me faisait moi-même peur.

_Il y a quelqu'un ? Je demande, la voix tremblante.

Ma question ricoche entre les murs et retentit dans le couloir en finissant par une voix fantomatique. Je serre les dents et maudis bien fort ma conscience de m'avoir forcée à entrer dans... dans quoi même ? Soudain, une table tombe, quelque chose comme ça en tout cas. Terrifiée, je me terre contre le mur fissuré et regarde devant moi, prête à faire un malaise à tout instant. La porte coulisse lentement, trop lentement. Comme si elle s'amusait à me terroriser. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine et je sens une goutte d'eau tracer son chemin le long de ma joue. Sans attendre plus, je prends mes jambes à mon cou et me dirige vers la sortie en criant comme une détraquée. Les larmes coulent de nouveau quant j'entends des pas dans mon dos. Mon souffle devient erratique et je m'efforce de ne pas me retourner. J'enterre dans un coin bien profond de mon esprit, ma curiosité et m'élance à travers des étagères, m'égratignant au passage. Quand je trouve enfin un peu de ma lucidité, j'ouvre grand les yeux, au point que ça me fasse mal. Je ne connais pas ces couloirs ! Je me suis perdue ? Je jure entre les dents. Je regarde par une des fenêtres et me rassure un peu en voyant les bâtiments au loin.

_Je t'ai trouvé, susurre une voix dans mon dos.

Je tressaute violemment et tente de me rappeler mes cours de judo mais la terreur paralyse mes membres. Seul l'organe sanguine dans ma cage thoracique me rappelle que je suis encore vivante tant je ne bouge pas. Une main s'accroche à ma taille et me tire en arrière, hurlant à m'en arracher les cordes vocales, j'essaye de me détacher, mais la prise ne se fait que plus dur, me faisant atrocement mal.

_Lâchez-moi ! J'aboie.

Alors que j'allais crier au secours, une vive lumière vient se percher sur mon visage. Mes rétines brûlent et je ferme les yeux, sans pour autant arrêter ma magnifique symphonie de cries. Quand on me plaque sur le mur, je me tais, sans savoir pourquoi. Mon « ravisseur » me fixe avec des yeux de furie et sa main vient naturellement se placer sur ma bouche, comme pour me dire de ne faire plus aucun bruit.

_Plus aucun bruit, il ordonne.

J'écarquille les orbites et remarque qu'il est vachement en colère. Je me mors les joues et tente de ne pas éclater de rire. Quelques larmes s'échappent de mes yeux, l'homme doit penser que je dois être terrorisée alors il me lâche. Me regardant presque désolé. Mais à la seconde où il décolle sa main, je me mets à rire. Courbant mon dos, j'émis des sons bizarres, me faisant encore plus rire sur le coup. J'ai toujours trouvé drôle quand on s'énervait contre moi. Et je ne pouvais jamais me retenir de rire !

L'homme soupire bruyamment et me prends les épaules pour les encastrer dans le mur et je cesse tout de suite de rigoler. Être sérieuse. Être sérieuse. Je n'y arriverai jamais !

_Désolée, mais vous avez une tête tellement drôle que...

Bon, j'arrête. Il commence à vraiment me faire flipper, ses muscles se gonflent et il appuie encore plus, m'arrachant une gémissement. La lumière qui m'avait anciennement aveuglé s'est éteinte et je ne peux pas voir avec précision les traits de son visage. Tout ce que j'arrive à percevoir n'est que ses deux billes noires. Envoûtantes, profondes et qui vous donnent le tournis à force de les fixer. Il penche la tête vers moi, comme s'il voulait m'étudiait. Quelques mèches vient me chatouiller la joue et pendant que j'étais en train de contempler bêtement ses cheveux, l'homme passe sa tête à côté de la mienne pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il accentue encore plus la pression sur mes épaules et je sens un os craquer, sous mon imagination ou pas, ça fait atrocement mal, bordel ! Je l'entends grogner et retins un petit rire. C'est pas que je suis extrêmement bête, c'est la peur qui me fait rire comme une détraquée, un rire nerveux donc.

_On se casse, il s'empresse de dire en prenant mon poignet.

Sans plus attendre ma réponse, enfin je ne peux pas dire grand chose, il me tient très fort le poignet et il marche si vite que je suis presque obligée de courir derrière lui. J'évite de lui rétorquer quoique ce soit de peur qu'il appuie encore plus fort sur sa prise. Les couloirs sont assez étroits et les débris par terre n'avantagent en rien notre course. Je ne sais pas où il m'emmène mais s'il essaie de me violer, je sais que mes anciens réflexes de boxeuse reviendront... enfin j'espère. Les minutes s'écoulent lentement mais on débouche dans une salle que je devine être son lieu de campement. Quelques bouteilles traînent par ci par là et une forte odeur d'alcool a envahi la pièce. Pendant que je reste debout dans cette pièce, l'homme se met à ranger dans un sac tout ce qu'il semble le plus utile. Le fard d'une voiture éclaire la salle et je le vois pour la première fois. Son visage est terne, crispé et ses yeux couleurs nuit sont bordés par d'énormes cernes. Ses cheveux noirs tombent sur ses épaules, tant ils sont longs. Il n'est habillé que par une veste noire et un jean troué, recouverts de boue et trempés par endroit. Ce physique à la fois vaurien et sophistiqué m'arrache un rire. Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde et pourtant, j'ai eu le temps de saisir cette image et de la prendre, immortalisation d'une ombre à la peau d'un ange.

_Je hais le rose.

Sa voix me parvient et je remarque qu'il a fini de tout ranger et qu'il tourne entre ses doigts, une de mes mèches. Moi aussi je déteste le rose, en faîte je méprise ce rose délavé, sans valeur et qui ternit encore plus mon visage blafarde.

_Moi aussi, je réponds en dégageant sa main.

Mais avant qu'on ne puisse approfondir notre ô merveilleuse et constructive conversation sur la couleur de mes cheveux, on entend des pas et sans dire un seul mot, on se dépêche de sortir. À travers les couloirs, on court vite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi même je le suis. Je ne sais pas. Peut être que ma vie deviendrait plus mouvementée et que je ne m'ennuierais plus ? Qui sait. Enfin dehors, on ne ralentit pas l'allure alors que j'inspire une grande bouffée d'air frais, saturé de l'arôme si caractéristique de la pluie.

_Arrêtez-vous !

Plusieurs voix se confondent et l'homme me prend -de nouveau- par le poignet pour m'inciter à courir plus vite. Mes jambes souffrent et l'eau qui dégouline maintenant à flot sur mon visage et qui trempe mes habits, n'arrangent pas les choses. Je prends peur et crie par dessus la pluie :

_Qui sont ces types ?

_Des yakuzas ! Il hurle à son tour.

Mon sang se fige à ce nom et sans qu'il ne puisse me le dire, je me mets à courir.


End file.
